


~Sleepover~

by Rain_grey



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_grey/pseuds/Rain_grey
Summary: It was Friday afternoon, everybody was exhausted from a busy week in school. Welleveryone besides Victor, he was extremely excited because his childhood friend Abelwas coming over for the night. Victor has loved Abel every since they were young , buthe just recently had his sexual awakening and realized he wanted Abel in more waysthan one.





	~Sleepover~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this probably sucks. It's my first fic treat me nicely. These are both my original characters, based off people I know. Names are changed. Wrote this like 4 years ago, found it recently.

_ It was Friday afternoon, everybody was exhausted from a busy week in school. Well everyone besides Victor, he was extremely excited because his childhood friend Abel was coming over for the night. Victor has loved Abel every since they were young , but he just recently had his sexual awakening and realized he wanted Abel in more ways than one. _

* * *

 

**_~Time Skip~_ **

 

_ Abel _

It was getting pretty late and the boys were playing video games. Victor was getting really frustrated, because he kept losing. He pouted and demanded a rematch. Abel chuckled.~ _He is so cute_. _Wait what the fuck am I thinking! He is my best friend and a guy._ Abel was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Victors voice. **"You ok Abel?"** ** _"Yeah, Sorry just spaced out for a minute."_** _That was a close one_ _._ Abel thought _._ Victor put his 'game face' on, stood up and was really getting into the game. _Damn he has a nice ass.... Shit i shouldn't be thinking of him this way. God why is he just flaunting it like that_ _._ Abel pondered as a tent steadily grew in his pants. _Fuck Fuck, what do I do. I can't let him find out. He will think I am disgusting._ The game ends, Abels victory again. **_"Hey Victor."_** **"Yeah?"** ** _" Can I use your shower?"_** **"Yeah you know where it is."** Abel stands cautiously trying to hide the wood in his pants, and rushes into the bathroom. _That was close_ _._ He starts an ice cold shower, and steps in. Willing  his hardness away. 20 minutes later it finally went down.

 

**Victor**

**Hmm Abel is acting really  weird, I wonder what's up with him.** Victor lays down and waits for Abel. It seems like it's been forever. **I wonder what's taking so long-** Before he can finish his thought, Abel enters the room, towel hanging loosely off his hips. Riding a little to low making Victor blush at the sight. He abruptly looks away, feeling the heat rush throughout his body to his groin. **Damn he's hot. Fuck , Fuck out of all times to get hard. Why now, shit he is gonna find out.  "Um I'm going to shower now, be back soon." “Yeah okay.” God, fuck, damn it! His v-lines are gonna be the death of me.** Victor runs to the shower,  the water scalding hot. He tries to make it go away, but he can't hold back. He slides his hand down and grips his aching cock.  **"Nhg."**  Slowly he glides his hand from base to tip. Smearing pre as he goes. **Fuck, Abel why do you do this to me.. I bet if you knew you'd hate me and find this disgusting.** Stroking his cock wasn’t enough for him. Grabbing some lotion from the medicine cabinet, he slips a finger into his little pink hole stretching it.  **" Ahh, fuck. Nhg cold."** Abel hears Victors pleading moan from the other room. He gets up to peak through the door.

_ Abel _

The sight Abel sees is probably the most erotic thing he has ever seen in his life. Victor leaning face first against the shower wall rubbing himself from both the front and back. _Mn fuck don't get hard, don't_ _._ Victor is stretching himself wide, searching for his sweet spot. **“Nhg, ah found it.”** He rubs it repeatedly searching for relief. **"Fuck, Abel, Ngh."** Victor sighs in relief as he shoots his load all over the wall. Slowly slipping to the shower floor, shaken and blissed out from his orgasm. If Abel wasn't hard before he is now. _Fuck_ _._ Abel jumps into the bed and covers himself, just as Victor walks in. _Is he really only sleeping in briefs?! Wait, fuck he said my name. What does it mean?_ Victor crawls into the bed next to Abel and whispers **" I'm sorry goodnight"** _What's he sorry for? I don’t understand, what does all of this mean. What am I feeling. Fuck why won’t this boner go away!_ Abel rolls over and feels his hardness brush against the mattress. _Fuck gotta get rid of this. Hm, is Victor asleep? Maybe I can finish it quick right here._ He slips a hand into his pants and slowly strokes his stiffness. _"_ ** _Nhg"_** Abel freezes. _Fuck did he hear me?_ He scans Victors body. _Good he is still sleeping_ _._ Abel cautiously resumes stroking himself.

 

**Victor**

**Is he-** **_" Nhg ,Victor" -_** **Oh god he is.** Able rolled over and placed his face near the back of Victors neck and breathed in his scent. Stroking himself faster. **_"Nhg Victor, Fuck"_** **I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.** Victor rolled over quickly, Abel practically jumped out of his skin and hit the floor with a thud. **" Mmm Abel, why don't you let me take care of that for you."** Abel almost came in his pants. The combo of Victors sensual voice and lewd face was too much. Victor crawls into Abel's lap and seizes his mouth roughly. Abel frozen in place, quickly recovering and kissing back. Victor moved from his lips to his neck roughly shoving Abel to the floor. Nipping and biting from his neck to his navel.  Taking his time to lick  Abel's v-lines as he continues down. **_"Fuck_** **_Victor."_** Victor licks the underside of Abel's cock and swirls his tongue around the head, smearing pre, then  downing the whole 8 inches. **_"Fuck. Nhg Victor, where the hell did you learn to do this, Ahh"_** **"Mnnnnfm"** ** _"AHHH shit don't talk with my dick in your mouth."_** Victor hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, taking Abel to the hilt. ** _"Nhg gonna cum"_** Victor moans around his cock and increases the pace. ** _"Fuck, stop. I’m about to-  gonna cum!"_** Victor swirls his tongue around the head and deep throats him one more time. Looking Abel in the eyes as he starts to fuck his own throat,  Abel loses it. Victor milks him dry and swallows every last drop. **_"Why did you swallow! Idiot."_** **"Mmm you taste good."** As Victor slowly sits up, Abel catches sight of his weeping cock. Able smirks. _Payback_ _._

  
  


_ Able _

Abel quickly takes over Victors mouth, roughly pinning him to the floor. Tasting himself in Victors mouth made his cock spring back to life. **"Ung"** Abel pulls away for air. Taking in the beautiful sight before him. _Woah his nipples are so plump and pink_ _._ Abel then starts an assault on Victors nipples. **"Ahhh, no, stop not there"** Abel continues his attack ignoring Victors pleas, biting and nipping every inch of the pink nubs. He brings his fingers to Victors mouth ** _"SUCK"_** Abel commands. Victor immediately obeys. _Oh god his tongue._ Abel removes his fingers and begins to rub Victors quivering hole. **"Nhg what are you doing"** Abel suddenly pushes one digit past the ring of muscle, and starts plunging into the tight heat. **"No, Abel not there~!"** ** _" Your mouth says no but just look at how wet you are, your body speaks the truth for you."_** **"Nhg, ahh"** _He is so cute._ Abel then slides in a second finger. ** _"Your loosening up nicely"_** **"Nhg Abel ahh please"** ** _"Please what?"_** Abel said showing a sadistic smile. **" You know what"** **_"I do, but you wont get it till you say it out loud."_** **"Nhg never"** Abel quickly flips Victor onto his hands and knees ** _." Well we will see, now won’t we."_** **" what are you doing"** Abel silently descends onto Victors little hole. _So pink._ Abel grazes the perimeter of it with his tongue ever so lightly. “ **What?!”** Then without warning Abel plunges his tongue into the tight heat. **"NHG AHHH~ why ahhhh~"** Abel then shoves 3 fingers in alongside his tongue. ** _"Say it Victor"_** **"~fineeeee •~• "** " ** _Where do you want it"_** **"~Mng put your big fat cock in my boy pussy and stir me up Abel! Please!~"** ** _"Ahh very well then"_** Abel lets his aching cock spring free. **"~Mhng give it to me Abel~"** Abel loses it and plunges into Victor’s sweet ass.

 

**Victor**

**"~Ahh soo thick~Hng so full."** Victor is trying to take all of Able in. **“Ahh you’re so tight Victor, look it’s sucking me in.”** Able slowly slides the rest of the way in. Victor is trembling and struggling to keep himself up. **“ Can I move?” “Ah, no wait.”** Victor whimpers in pain.  **He is bigger than I thought ugh** … Victor takes a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. He feels the pain slowly subside and shift to pleasure.

**“ Please move Able!”** Able starts out with a slow and steady pace. Trying to hold himself back.  _ Oh, fuck! So tight, so warm. Shit can’t hold back.  _ **“ I’m sorry Victor!”** Able shouts picking up the pace, ruthlessly pounding into Victors tight heat. **“A-a-able~ ahng~mmng!” “Did I find something nice?”** Able smirks as he pounds into that spot mercilessly. Able flips Victor over and onto his back just as he was about to collapse. Victor wraps his arms tightly around Able, helplessly hanging on. Able attacks Victors mouth, exploring every inch until his lungs cave in and it hurts to breathe. Coming up for air for only a split second before returning to his lovers mouth.  **My dick keeps rubbing against his abs, fuck I don’t think I can take this much longer.** Able noticed that Victor was close, so he grabbed hold of his cock and started stroking it at a brutal pace while simultaneously slamming into his prostate.  **“ G-ahh~ngh~mm A-ab-able, ngh ahh, gon-na, gonna cum- ahh ~cumming!”** Victor tightened around Able's cock, shooting his load all over his chest, some hitting his lip.  **“So tight~ngh you’re squeezing me.”** Able kept his brutal pace, pounding into the overstimulated Victor.

**“ Mmmnm, no more! Ahh c-can’t. N-n-no-o m-mor-e” “Almost- almost done.” “ Ahh~ inside- do-it in-side. F-fill me-e up Able!”** Able thrust one last time burying himself to the hilt, and cums deep inside Victor. Able trying to catch his breath **“ Hah, sorry Victor.”** as he collapses on top of him trying to steady his breathing. When he does he slowly rolls over and pulls out. Victor feels the cum dripping out of his fucked out hole. Able's cock twitches at the sight of his completely fucked out best friend with cum leaking out of his ass.  **“Good. Was good.”** Victor says breaking Able's gaze.  **“Yeah it was-”  “I love you Able.”  Ahh I finally said it.**

 

_ Able _

_What?! Did he just confess? Was it because of the sex? Or something more?_ **“ I… think… I uh l-lov-e you too.”** Victor's face beams with a smile that could melt the world, as he leans in and gives Able a tender kiss. **“I’ve been holding that in for a long time, I’m glad you feel the same. I t-th-thought you would hate me if you found out.”** Victor sniffles as his eyes fill with tears. **“ No, no baby. I could never hate you. You are my everything. I would not be here without you, I couldn’t live without you.”** _Wow, there is no way I could live without him. I wouldn't want to even imagine a life where he isn't in it. It would be so dark._ Victor smiles, then blushes as he shifts and more cum leaks out of his hole. Able notices Victors embarrassment and looks down to see the lewd sight before him. His cock twitches and starts to harden. Victor notices Ables lively cock and crawls on top of him. **“Let me ride you~” “ Fuck!”** Ables cock was rock hard in an instant. **“Mmmn you like that, Able?”** Able then steadies himself as Victor impales himself on his cock. Bouncing up and down, hitting his sweet spot everytime. **“Nhg ahh”** Victor is struggling to keep his pace. His thighs quivering, arms shaking. He stopped his thrusts and started grinding in circles. **“ Ngh no Victor stop teasing or you’ll regret it.”** Victor kept teasing, just idling in place. Able had enough teasing and roughly flipped them over spanking Victors ass and setting a brutal pace **. “ ~nngh Ahh- wub- ooh.” “ Hah love you more Victor.” ‘G-gonna~ahh” “Ngh me too.” “Together.” “Ahhhng~”** They both collapse. Worn out to a maximum they fall asleep the second their heads hit the mattress. 

  
  
  
  
  


~The Next Morning~

**Victor**

Victor awakens first. **Was it a dream?** He tries to get up from his spot on the bed, but was instead pulled into a strong embrace. He tenses up and hears a soft moan in his ear, he feels his hole stretch as Ables dick grows harder. **He is still inside me!** **“Nhg Able. Take it out still sensitive.” “Hngh, Victor.”** Able starts to pull out leaving Victor feeling empty- as his head approaches the entrance Able suddenly thrusts back into Victors tight heat. **“Nhg ahh.”** Able sets a slow, almost lazy pace, still half asleep. **“Mmm Love you so much Victor.”**  Victor mewls as Ables tip scraped against his prostate. **“ Nngh~ahh, t-t-too mm m-m-me too.”** Victor tightens around Ables cock, and cums all over the sheets. Able cums deep inside Victor for a third time, filling him up yet again. He pulls out and they both lay there blissed out of their minds, cuddling the morning away.

 


End file.
